Administrative Core Summary The administrative structure and operation of JH-TIE is designed to achieve four specific administrative aims of the center: (1) Facilitate collaboration among and across the three TR&Ds, the Training and Dissemination team, and the External Advisory Committee, bringing together immunologists and engineers; (2) Enhance synergies among the JH-TIE team and with the co-investigators of the collaborative and service projects; (3) Enable the leadership team to effectively manage the center, including supporting rapid decision making and effective resolution of conflicts; and (4) Ensure effective utilization of NIH funds and JHU funds, facilities, and other resources. JH-TIE is managed by an Executive Board whose membership includes Center Director Jonathan Schneck as well as the PIs of each TR&D and Training and Dissemination. JH-TIE includes regular, scheduled meetings for each TR&D as well as of the Executive Board and External Advisory Committee (EAC). JH-TIE includes a dedicated functional hub for Training and Dissemination. JH-TIE is supported by a pair of experienced administrators. Each TR&D PI will manage use of equipment and facilities in each respective TR&D area. JH-TIE will utilize a proven framework for identifying and protecting intellectual property, to maximize the impact of JH-TIE's research JH-TIE will leverage a designated licensing staff member.